Moegi Kazamatsuri
is a kunoichi from Konohagakure. In adulthood, she becomes the leader of her own genin team. Personality She is quite optimistic, free spirited and very confident. She has been described as being spoiled and determined. In Part II, she has become a lot more like Sakura, shown most prominently when Konohamaru performed his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. While Sakura became infuriated, before she had the chance, Moegi punched him saying that it was ridiculous to create a technique as useless as that, more so than performing it in front of a woman.Naruto: Shippūden episode 90 She frequently has to correct Konohamaru for his perverted behaviour, though she genuinely cares for him. During Pain's assault on Konoha, she showed the utmost bravery, seen when she saved a boy, and even willingly threw herself between him and Pain's summon. Appearance In Part I, Moegi, like the rest of the members of the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, wore goggles just like Naruto did when he was an academy student. She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has a perpetual blush. In Part I, she wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals. In Part II, she still has her pigtails but wears a Konohagakure forehead protector. Her outfit is a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt. Moegi also has on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots. Several years later Moegi has reached adulthood. She wears her large pigtails down and no longer wears a Konohagakure forehead protecter. She has bangs that come down and frames her face. She wears a sleeveless pink shirt with a red ribbon on her neck. She also has a black bracelet on her left wrist and small ring earrings. Abilities In the anime, Moegi is seen performing a special version of the Sexy Technique, the Bouncy Bouncy Technique alongside Konohamaru and Udon.Naruto episode 158 In Part II, she was strong enough to punch Konohamaru several metres away and was fast enough to reach Sota and save him from one of Pain's Giant Centipedes despite her being much further away than the summoning was to him.Naruto: Shippūden episode 234 Part I Chūnin Exams She was seen with Konohamaru, Udon and Naruto before the start Chūnin Exams. She was kidnapped by an unknown ninja — Iruka in disguise to test Naruto — but she was ultimately saved. Later, she meets Temari and Kankurō on bad terms. In the anime, after the Chūnin Exams begin, she and her friends interview the participating genin.Naruto episode 26 Konoha Crush During the Oto-Suna invasion, she is seen with Konohamaru and Udon as they are with other civilians being guided to safety. Academy Student Lead Mission In the anime, she and her friends are led by Naruto on a mission against other Academy teams in episode 158. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths About two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. While she and her friends began fantasising about becoming chūnin themselves, Shikamaru reminded them that they hadn't even become genin yet. Though dissapointed about what they heard, they were worried about Naruto being left out so Konohamaru stooped to disguising himself as him but he was quickly caught by Neji's Byakugan. Neji explained that Naruto would return when he's ready as he dreams of becoming Hokage, something she and her friends accepted.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Moegi, now a genin, appears with the rest of Team Ebisu at the start of Part II, having returned from a mission of finding a lost cat in time to greet Naruto when he returned to the village. She is later seen with the rest of her squad when Tsunade walks in saying she is giving them an S-rank mission by mistake. Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Moegi made an anime cameo with many other female characters when Naruto dreamed that he had 'peeked' into the girls section of a spa.Naruto: Shippūden episode 37 Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, Moegi appears again when Konohamaru was demonstrating his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. Moegi beats him up for creating such a perverted and seemingly useless technique, causing him to fly far away with her punch making her similar to Sakura. In the manga, Sakura is the one to punch Konohamaru. Pain's Assault In the anime, it is shown that Moegi is present during Pain's Assault. She is with Udon eating dango when she suddenly notices the explosion. Afterwards, she meets with her team-mates discussing what they should do about the invasion and how they could evacuate the villagers. During the Paradise Life on a Boat it is revealed that during the invasion, she got separated from the rest of her team and saves a young boy from one of the Giant Centipedes. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit In the anime, Moegi was seen working on the "Konoha Hero Newspaper" with Konohamaru, wondering where Naruto was for their interview. When Naruto returns to the village, he says to Moegi that she and Konohamaru will have to interview him next time, much to her disappointment. Paradise Life on a Boat Epilogue Moegi and Udon, who are now adults, alert the current Hokage that his son is playing a prank again, this time painting the faces of the Hokage Rock and disrupting the arrangement of the upcoming Kage Summit. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Moegi can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia * "Moegi" can be translated as , , or . * Children shown on a Ben 10 Christmas-themed episode greatly resembled Team Ebisu. The child resembling Moegi was a boy instead of a girl. References de:Moegi ru:Моэги